Replacement
by ilovekaji
Summary: It's been 6 months since Kahoko and Len broke up. Find out what happens next. Oneshot. Kahoko Hino x Aoi Kaji. Please review. PLEASE.


**Author's Note: Okay, This is my first ever fan fiction and story. I worked hard on this so please review and enjoy. Thank you. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. **

* * *

**Destiny Accepted**

It's already been six months since Len and Kahoko broke up. Now it is October, and for Kahoko, it still hurts. She kept on thinking about that day when they separated. It's like she's carrying the whole world on her shoulders.

October is their examination month. Kahoko cannot concentrate on her studies. After that incident, she would not study, play her violin, hang out, or even smile.

She wants to see him again.

**[Flashback, the Breakup]**

Len sent a text message to Kahoko saying:

_Kahoko,_

_I just want you to know that I'll be leaving after I sent this message to you. I'm sorry if I haven't told you earlier that I'll be leaving Japan to continue my studies at Europe. I'm sorry for everything._

_Always take care of your fingers. I'll just see you if I'll be coming back to Japan.. or not. This is for the best. I love you so much._

_Goodbye._

_Len_

**[End of Flashback]**

Len flew to Europe to continue his studies there. That's the reason why they broke up. Up until now, there is no communication between the two of them.

-

**[Friday]**

Kahoko brought her violin with her today for some reason that she doesn't know.

During their recess, Kahoko went up to the rooftop to feel the wind. Bulks of memories flashed into her mind while sitting at the benches. She still cannot forget the times when Len and she ate lunch, talked, and hugged – the usual routine. SHE MISSES HIM.

"Kaho?" a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, hey there Ryotaro, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you? Is there a problem? You seem so depressed… and you brought your violin with you?" asked Ryotaro.

"Umm. Well, you know.. The usual problem… yeah, I brought it with me. I don't even know why." Kahoko said.

"Ah, I see. It's about Tsukimori-san, right? Well, it's a good thing you took your violin with you."

"Uh-huh. It still hurts." Kahoko said, and then started to cry.

"Please don't cry Kaho. You know that I don't want to see you cry." Ryotaro said while hugging her.

Tsuchiura and Hino have been best friends after the day of the summer camp. (Episode26)

"Thank you, Ryotaro.. For being with me up until now. Thank you for being my best friend." Kaho uttered.

"What are friends for, right? Just don't forget, you should not let your emotions take over you. It's examination month, and you must concentrate on your studies, unless you want to fail. Haha." Ryotaro chuckled.

"Stop teasing me. I just hope that I'll do well. Thanks." Kahoko pouted.

"You're so cute, Kaho."

"Ehhh? Hehe." Kahoko chuckled.

-

Ryotaro accompanied Kahoko to her classroom.

"Good morning 3-2. I would like to inform you that you have a new classmate." Mr. Kaneda declared, who is their adviser for that year.

"I'm Aoi Kaji, nice to meet you all."

", your place is beside Hino-san."

"Thank you, sir."

-

"Hi there, Hino. I'm Aoi. I hope we could be friends." He smiled with such serenity.

"Sure. I hope so."

"Is something the matter? What seems to be the problem?" Aoi stated.

"Ah, no. It's nothing, really." Kaho said, cheerlessly.

"Then, why are you putting up that sad face? You know what; you're the second most beautiful girl that I ever saw in my whole life." Aoi said, chuckling.

"Ehh? Then, who's the first one?" Kaho said curiously.

"It's you, only that, when you are smiling."

That statement made Kaho smile. For the first time ever after her breakup with Len, she smiled.

"You saw me smile? When?"

"The time when you played at the park - I was walking that time, when I heard you play Ave Maria while smiling. You're the reason I transferred here at Seiso."

"Oh. I see. That was about 6 months ago when I last played that at the park. And, I never thought I'd smile again."

"And why is that?"

"I can still feel the pain of being broken."

"Broken?" Aoi questioned.

"Yes. It still hurts, you know." After saying that statement, Kahoko cried.

"I'm sorry. I made you cry. I'll never ask anything about that again." Aoi replied while wiping Kahoko's tears.

"_Good thing we have nothing to do in our class. At least they can't see that Hino's crying.." _Aoi thought.

"Class dismissed. See you again on Monday."

Kaji walked her home. He feels so easy when he's with her. He doesn't know why.

**[Saturday, 8am]**

Kahoko received a text message from Aoi.

_Uhm. Hino, are you free today? _

_Kaji_

"I wonder what's with that guy." Kahoko said, still sleepy. She replied to Aoi's message.

_I guess so. Why?_

_Hino_

After a while, a message popped up.

_I want to treat you.. Uhm.. For being my first friend in the academy.._

_Is that okay?_

_Kaji_

"Treat? Hmm. SOUNDS GREAT!" Kahoko screamed excitingly.

_Fine with me Kaji-kun._

_Hino_

…

_I'll pick you up at 9am, okay? Take care._

_Kaji_

-

Finally, Kaji arrived 15 minutes before the time. He's wearing a blue shirt inside of a white jacket and a black pair of skinny pants. In short, he looks HOT. :]

He sent a text message to Kahoko, telling her that he's at the front gate.

…

Kahoko opened the gate. She's wearing a blue blouse and a pair of white jeans.

They both looked good together. It's not a mere coincidence that both of them wore blue for that day.

"You look pretty, Hino-san." Aoi whispered.

His action made Kahoko blush as red as a tomato.

"A-a-a-arigato Kaji-kun."

Kahoko noticed Aoi holding a violin case.

"You play the violin too?"

"Uh-huh. Before, then I stopped for some reason. And now, I want to try to play again. So, where do you want to go? Why don't you bring your violin too?"

Aoi is the seatmate of Kahoko, and he noticed that she has a violin when he got introduced in her class, that's why he told her to bring her violin.

"H-hai. I'll just pick it upstairs. Wait for me, okay?"

-

They went to a newly-opened café near Seiso, The Venezia Café.

Kahoko ordered a Chocolate Mousse cake while Aoi purchased a Lemon Ice Cream Cake.

"Kaji-kun. Thanks for the treat. I really appreciate it."

"As long as I can make you happy, it will always be my pleasure, Kahoko. Oh, I mean, Hino-san."

"_What are you thinking Aoi. Think. Think. Think."He thought as he did not know that Kahoko is staring at her._

"Kaji-kun?"

"Ah. It's nothing Hino-san. Just continue eating." Said Aoi, smiling.

-

After eating, they headed to the park to rest for a while, and of course, to have some talk.

"Hino-san, is it okay if I asked you to play a song? Whatever song you can…"

"Ah, eh.. Sure, Kaji-kun." Kahoko smiled.. AGAiN.

Kahoko played Canon in D. Without her knowing, Aoi played with her. She's the primo and he's the secondo.

Beautiful music surrounded the park. The enchantment of people about their music is unexplainable. Their music was just..

DAZZLING.

INCREDIBLE.

MAGNIFICENT.

It was in the middle part of the music when Kahoko noticed Kaji playing his violin gracefully. It echoes in heart. Her heart was attracted to his music.

She continued playing. And while playing, she remembered someone.. LEN.

Her memory of her first summer camp just won't go away. She remembered every second of playing the Ave Maria duet with Len. It was a perfect harmony, just like this moment with Aoi.

Kahoko snapped back to reality.

The music is nearing to its end. Kahoko played and gave all her soul into it. She listened up until the last note was stroked.

The blending of their music.. it was just PERFECT.

People clapped their hands to give honor to the two violinists.

"Thank you everyone." Kaji declared with gratitude.

"Hino-san, that was great! Thank you for your music."

"No, Kaji-kun. You were great out there. Thank you also."

-  
While walking, Kahoko kept on thinking about Len, and what happened earlier. She was amazed by their playing, and the same time, bothered by the image of Len. Kaji noticed this and said,

"Kahoko, are you alright? I do see that something's troubling you."

"Ah, nothing Kaji-kun. I just thought about Len."

"Len? Tsukimori Len?"

"H-how did you know about him Kaji-kun?"

"He's the reason why I quitted the violin. (sighs) Let's just go home. I'll walk you there."

"H-hai. Arigato Kaji-kun."

-

They arrived at Kahoko's house. Kaji was still quiet.

"Kaji-kun, are you sure you are okay? You can tell me if there's something bothering you."

"Ah, Hino-san, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kaji smiled forcedly.

"Okay." Kahoko said.. but before entering her house, Kaji grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

She was surprised. She feels her heart running 100 miles per second.

"Take care of yourself now Kahoko. You need to study. Exams will be next week. I don't want to see you failing, and at the same time, frowning. You are beautiful. Don't let Len make you the ugliest woman ever. Haha. Bye now."

-

She waited for Kaji to leave.

Shocked, Kahoko rushed to her room.

She thought of every word Kaji has said to her.

"_Take care of yourself now Kahoko. You need to study. Exams will be next week. I don't want to see you failing, and at the same time, frowning. You are beautiful. Don't let Len make you the ugliest woman ever……"_

"Did he just call me, Kahoko? No way! B-B-But why? And that kiss on my hand. Why did I felt my heart beat faster that time? Does that mean --- argh! never mind. It's not that."

Kahoko is just so dense to understand things and stuffs like that.

"Well, might as well rest. Tomorrow is going to be study day. Sweet dreams to me."

-

**[Monday, 6:00 a.m. 1****st**** day of examinations]**

"I am early, eh? Might as well dress up and get ready for school."

She took a peek on her phone and saw a message from Aoi.

_Hino, I'm at your doorstep. Good morning. I hope you had a good rest._

_Kaji_

"Kaji's here? But.. But.."

Kahoko headed towards the door and let Kaji in. Take note: She's still in her pajamas. She's wearing a silk spaghetti strap and a silk short to match it up. (Good thing her nighties are not so transparent.)

"You're really early, Kaji-kun. Good morning."

"Good morning Hino-san. Hurry up and get dressed up, okay?"

"Hai."

-

They both headed to school. They came at exactly 6:45 a.m.

They took the exams right away, and then headed home after.

-

**[4 days after the exams, 9:00 a.m]**

"At last! It's Saturday, I can rest well. I won't need to worry about my grades again. I know I passed."

Ring.. Ring..

Kahoko answered her cell phone. It was Ryotaro.

"Hey Kaho, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ryotaro. And you?"

"I'm good. Are you free today?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well. Uhh. I wanted to ask you out, because you see, Misa Hamai will be having her charity concert at the Minami Theatre later at 5 p.m. I got 2 free front-row seat tickets. So I thought of asking you."

"Is that so? Okay Ryotaro. I'll come with you. Pick me up at 3 p.m.? So we could still hang out."

"Sure. Remember to wear semi-formal clothes, okay."

"Yes."

**[2:50 p.m., Hino's Residence]**

Knock.. Knock..

Mrs. Hino opened the gate and saw Tsuchiura standing in front of it.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hino. Is Kaho ready?"

"Good afternoon too, Ryo. She'll be here in a moment. Why don't you take a seat first while waiting for her."

"Thank you Mrs. Hino."

-

"Ryotaro? Sorry for keeping you waiting. Let's go now?"

"Yes. You look dazzling Kaho, as always." He said, while he kissed her right hand.

Ryotaro was wearing a green polo and a pair of black tux pants. His polo blended with his hair perfectly. While Kahoko, on the other hand, is wearing a pink, ruffled, below-the-knee length skirt, and a white tube top accentuated by a pink rose on the left, top side.

Kahoko was flushed. Though, it is normal for the both of them to say and do stuff like that.

-

Before heading to the theatre, Ryotaro and Kahoko headed to Fantasia Café, a coffee shop in front of the theatre, to have a snack. After they felt that they are full, they proceeded to the theatre.

It is 15 minutes before the start of the concert and Kahoko is feeling awkward. She doesn't know why. She just can't calm down.

-

Misa Hamai appeared already and started playing her first piece, "Pathetique" by Beethoven.

It had a feeling of coolness in it, but Kahoko is still nervous.

Various numbers had been performed and now it is time for the finale.

Kahoko's eyes had widened upon seeing this person who is the reason of her sadness and depression.

**It's Len Tsukimori.**

Taking the cue from her son, Misa Hamai started playing the accompaniment for Canon in D. It was the final music to be played.

-

Kahoko was shocked. She never imagined seeing Len in Misa Hamai's concert for the following reasons:

Len is not used to playing in his mom's concerts, with exception to the charity concert where he wanted Kahoko to hear it. (Episode24)

He is busy studying in Europe that it seems that he doesn't have time to head back to Japan.

These reasons may be true, but what is his reason?

Len opened up his eyes after playing the last note. He was surprised upon seeing a pair of golden eyes locked with his eyes. He never expected to see this redhead in his mom's concert.

**[After the concert.. At the dressing room..]**

"Tsuchiura-kun, thank you for coming to my concert. I hope you and Hino had a great time." Misa Hamai said gladly.

"No. We must thank you. You're really great up there. We had a great time." Ryotaro uttered nervously.

Kahoko, who is still surprised, kept quiet for a long time. She went outside the dressing room to relax a bit... Until...

"Kahoko..."

"L-Len..."

"What's up lately?"

"Nothing... I'm fine, Len."

"I see. So, what brings you here?"

"Ryotaro asked me to come with me here to watch your………"

Kahoko stopped when she noticed Len trapped her on a wall.

"Kahoko..." He whispered.

"Len, what are you doing? Len. Stop!" She pleaded.

Len bent over and kissed her on the neck. She moaned softly that only Len could hear her.

"After all these months, my heart still shouts your name. I really missed you, Kahoko. What about you?"

Kahoko froze in shock. She did not know what to say. Suddenly, the face of Aoi Kaji popped in her mind.

"_What am I thinking! God! Len is in front of me now, telling me that he missed me, yet, Aoi's face is occupying my mind!"_

"Len. I'm not in the mood right now to answer you… At any rate, how long will you be staying here in Japan?"

"About a month or so... I took a vacation form school. My grades are good, as they say, so they let me have a vacation."

"Ah. I see. See you later then Len."

Len was left speechless and stunned.

"_She still hasn't changed."_

Kahoko went back to the dressing room to ask Ryotaro to head home. While walking, Kahoko narrated every detail that happened to her and Len outside the dressing room.

"So I see. What are you planning now Kaho?"

"I do not know yet. I'm not sure about everything. I'm not even sure of my feelings for either Aoi Kaji or Len Tsukimori."

"A-Aoi Kaji?! The new student? You never told me about him."

"Gomene Ryotaro. It's just that we haven't seen each other for a week because of the examinations. But you know what; Kaji-kun is the only person who made me smile after my breakup with Len. I never expected that he'll make me smile at all."

"Well, that's good news. For now, could you at least smile for me? I never saw you smile after your relationship with you-know-who."

With that, Kahoko smiled for him. It made Ryotaro really happy, seeing his best friend smile after a long wait.

"Thank you Kaho. Your smile brightened up my mood. So, what else does this Aoi have that made you like him?"

"Like him? Eh?" Kahoko wondered.

"Kaho, it's obvious that you like him. Seeing you smile like that, it's a miracle. Even I, your best friend, I cannot make you smile at that time, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Uhm. What does he have? Maybe, his gleeful personality... Though he can be sensitive and serious at times, yet, he still manages to put up his happy self, like Hihara-senpai. He's also a violinist like me."

"Ah. I see. It's good for you then. But you know, make sure of your feelings, so as not to hurt them. Okay? We talked a lot today, eh? I did not even notice that we are now here in front of your house, Kaho. You take care now. Bye. And thanks for hanging out with me."

"Thank you Ryotaro. Thank you for your advice. Take care."

-

Kahoko thought of what Ryotaro told her.

"Like him, eh? What if I do? What about Len? Hmm. Maybe I should try spending more time with Aoi so as to know if I really like him..."

**[Monday, at Seiso H.S., class 3-2]**

Kahoko arrived 5 minutes before the time. Everybody is already there.

"Good morning Hino-san, you look pretty today, despite the exhausted look. Haha." Kaji joked.

"Good morning too Aoi-kun, I-I mean, Kaji-kun. Arigato."

Kahoko smiled secretly, and whispered to herself, "This is going to be a great day."

-

It's lunch break, and Kahoko headed to the rooftop to practice her violin. She began practicing again after the time when Kaji and she played at the park a week ago.

Without her knowing, Kaji got there before her and started playing Violin Sonata No.1 in G Major by Brahms.

She was attracted to the music being played.

Upon arriving, she got curious about who is playing the violin. The sound was familiar. She even thought that the one playing is Len. She's wrong.

"Kaji-kun? That sound. It's amazing. I thought you stopped playing the violin?"

"Ah. Hino-san. I started practicing again, because of you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Remember the time when I requested you to play a song at the park, and I played with you, that day, you have been my inspiration in everything that I do. You played really well that my heart just wanted to hear more and more of your music."

".."

Kaji leaned closer to Hino-san and cornered her.

He whispered to her, "I like you, Kahoko. I really do. I do not know what your answer is, but I'm willing to wait. Just please give me a chance. Please."

Kahoko was wordless. All she can do is smile at him.

Aoi noticed this and he asked her,

"Does your smile mean that you are giving me a chance?"

"Yes, Kaji-kun." She smiled again.

Aoi hugged her tight that it made Kahoko's heart beat faster than usual and her face turn redder than the normal skin tone.

"Thank you, Kahoko."

-

They started hanging out as friends. Every day, they would go to the park to play as a duet, eat at The Venezia Café, and visit Hino's residence.

-

Kahoko's falling in love with him. That's right. She is. She is really happy now. She never thought about Len, not even a single bit.

-

It's Friday and Aoi took her to a nearby carnival. They enjoyed it a lot that they did not become aware of the time. It's already late and Kahoko has a curfew, especially now, that she did not ask permission from her parents that she'll be hanging out with Kaji, though if she won't come home before her curfew, it is understood that she will sleep with her friends.

**[11:33 p.m]**

"Kaji-kun, I can't go home now. I can't enter the house because I have a curfew."

"Don't worry Hino-san, you can sleep at my house. There's a lot of space for the two of us."

"Eh? Your house? Are you sure? It's my first time to sleep at a guy's house, and I'm really anxious."

"Yeah. It won't be a problem. Trust me, Okay?"

-

They headed to the Kaji Mansion. Aoi's mansion is near Seiso. He's the only one living there because his parents are staying at America for vacation.

-

"You really have a big house, Kaji-kun. I mean, a mansion, that is." Hino chuckled.

"Yeah. You may choose wherever you want to sleep. You may even choose to sleep beside me if you want to. Hehe. Just kidding." Aoi laughed.

"Eh? Kaji-kun. I'm scared. I suppose I could sleep with you, but not in your bed. I mean, I can use the sofa, if you have one in your room. I'm not used to sleeping alone in other houses, with exception to Mio's and Nao's."

"Good thing I have. I'll be the one to sleep in the sofa. As my guest, you should, and I mean you must sleep in the bed. Or else the ghosts will get you. Haha…"

Kahoko pouted and agreed with what Aoi has said to her.

"Kaji-kun, I do not have any clothes. How is that?"

"You can use mine if you want to. I'll let you borrow some."

"Okay. I'll use yours then. Thank you."

-

They headed inside the mansion. The mansion's really huge. It even looks larger inside. The mansion has a green and white theme. It seems refreshing.

"Wow Kaji-kun. Your house, I mean, your mansion is beautiful, and neat."

"Why, thank you Hino-san. Well, shall we get ready for bed? It's late already. I'll get the clothes that you will be wearing. In the meantime, stay first in our room. I mean my room."

-

Both of them prepared for sleep. Kaji is in the sofa, while Kahoko is in the bed.

Kahoko cannot sleep, so is Kaji. It seems that they are thinking about each other, huh?

"Kaji-kun?"

"Hino-san? Can't sleep?" I can't either."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking of you. I can't believe that we are just meters away, and that you're sleeping here. I'm really happy. It's like, I want to have FUN." He emphasized the word "fun" that it made Kahoko really edgy.

"Eh? Let's just try our best to sleep Kaji……"

"Aoi. Please call me Aoi, Kahoko."

"Aoi?... –kun."

"Well, it can't be helped. Haha. Let's go to sleep now. Sweet dreams, Kahoko."

**[Saturday, 5:30 a.m., Kaji's mansion]**

Kahoko woke up earlier than usual.

The aroma of seafood fried rice was spread throughout the mansion. It was very fragrant that it brought Kahoko to the kitchen unconsciously.

"Aoi-kun?"

"Goodmorning, Kahoko." He smiled.

"Good morning. What are you cooking? It's really woke me up. Hehe."

"Seafood fried rice."

"Wow. You know how to cook, huh? That's really great."

Just saying that sentence made Kahoko thought of Len, who is a disaster when it comes to cooking.

She made a sad face.

"Is there a problem, Kahoko?" Aoi worriedly said.

"I.. I just thought of Len. He doesn't know how to cook. I just remembered."

"Ah. I see. Uhm. I do not know if it's right to ask you this, but, I really want to know. Do you still like him?"

Kahoko froze. She does not know what to answer to Aoi.

"I.. I think I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me Aoi-kun."

She hurried to the bathroom and stayed there for a while.

"Do I still love him?"

-

Meanwhile, Aoi Kaji, who is still cooking, is worried about Kahoko. He really did not mean to utter those words, but he truly wants to know, of course, as a suitor, who doesn't anyway?

He sighed.

Kahoko went back to the kitchen. The food was ready. As if, nothing has happened.

"Let's eat."

"Thank you Aoi-kun."

"After this, I'll walk you home, alright?" He said, trying his best to put up a smile.

-

They arrived at exactly 6:30 a.m. at the corner street of the Hino residence. Of course, Kahoko doesn't want her parents to see her with a boy.

Before leaving, Aoi, again, kissed Kahoko's hand, which made her blush even more. Then, they parted ways.

Upon entering the house, Kahoko was welcomed by her mother. It's a good thing that when her mother called out Mio and Nao, her two girlfriends, they covered up for her.

"Good morning Kaho. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Thank you for worrying."

"Right. Just rest first. Okay."

-

**[Kahoko's room, 6:50 a.m.]**

"What should I do today? Maybe I could play at the park. Right! The usual things that I do should keep me busy."

She headed to the park an hour later.

**[Park, 8:10 a.m]**

She positioned herself near the benches and started playing Crescendo.

Because of her closed eyes and serious playing, she didn't notice Len on her back.

She finished the last note, and at last, opened up her eyes. She caught herself locking eyes with Len Tsukimori, her ex, the violin prodigy.

"L..Len. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I came here to see you." Len said, seriously.

"Why?"

"Remember what I told you the night after the concert?"

**[Flashback]**

"_After all these months of melancholy, my heart still shouts your name. I really missed you, Kahoko. What about you?"_

**[End of Flashback]**

"What about it, Len?"

"Well, uhm, I wanted to ask you, uhh.. if.. uhh.. you want to take me back as your boyfriend once again. I'm really sorry if I left you here at Japan. Since then, I've regretted every day that I've spent in Europe. Will you take me back?"

Suddenly...

"Kahoko! Hey!"

It's Aoi Kaji.

"Kahoko! You forgot your violin at my house last night."

Kahoko remembered. "Aoi-kun?"

Len was dazed. He knew that face before.

Aoi approached the two of them, and then kept quiet.

"S.. Sorry Kahoko, for disturbing both of you. I should go. Here's your violin."

Aoi Kaji left the two of them. He is still confused.

"Is Kahoko taking him back? NOOOOOOOO!"

-

"Who's that guy Kahoko?"

"He's uhh.. Aoi Kaji."

"Are you two going out? Tell me, honestly. He called you by your first name Kahoko."

"We're not. I do not know Len. It's none of your business."

With Len being annoyed by what she has said..

"It's not my business? Then what business of him is you, Kahoko? I cannot understand you."

"Len, I'm sorry. I'm really confused."

"Kahoko, please tell me now. I'm begging you."

Len is crying. The famous ice block of Seiso High School is crying? (I bet you want to see him cry huh?)

Kahoko was bowled over by what she has seen. Len is crying. She just cannot believe what she is seeing.

"Len. Please don't cry. You know I do not want to see you cry. Please stop it."

"Kahoko, I really love you. I love you so much that just hearing that guy call you by your first name makes my heart burst into pieces."

"Len. Please stop. I've been hurt enough. I do not want to be hurt again. After our breakup, I didn't play music anymore, I didn't even smile. But you know what, when Aoi Kaji came into my life, everything changed. I play the violin again, I smiled frequently. Even Ryotaro, who is my best friend, was amazed on what happened to me. He said that it was a miracle. But now, you're here again, asking for my hand, I do not even know what to say anymore, it's like my body has been an ice block. My body is numb. I'm really confused Len."

Len sighed.

"Kahoko, sshhh. You need not be confused anymore. I understand now. I understand you more than anyone else. I can see that you really like him, and I respect that. I want you to be happy Kahoko. I don't want forcing myself to be with you if you do not want to. Just seeing you happy already makes me happy. Just let me know if he hurts you okay? I'll kill him."

"Len..."

"Kahoko, I'm sorry again for leaving you. Now I know that all regrets are in the end. I deserve receiving those regrets and karmas. If that's what it takes you to be happy. I'll try to ease the pain, for you, sweet Kahoko. You know that I'll always love you - until the end of time, wherever we may be, and whatever you will become. I love you Kahoko."

With those words, Kahoko hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips sweetly. Len gave in and they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing in a turbulent sea of passion, knowing that it is their last kiss. Who knows? Maybe they'll be together in the future, right?

"Thank you Len, for loving me. Uhh. I guess this is farewell? I know we'll see each other once again Len. Just remember, though there are times that we're not together, even as friends, you'll always be in my heart. I believe that there's always a way to show you that. I'll say this once and for all, I love you Len. You know that. You take care now okay? We'll just hang out soon."

Before parting ways, Kahoko played her favorite piece, Schubert's Ave Maria. She gave all her heart and soul to it that it made Len cry again. Every detail of the training camp keeps on traveling in his mind.

Without any hesitation, he took his violin and played with Kahoko. Their emotions are so intense that the violins gave out the most magnificent sounds.

It's their last duet together… Just like the training camp.

Their conversation ended there. It was an unforgettable experience for the two of them.

**[2 weeks later, Sunday.. 6:55 a.m.]**

Ring.. Ring..

"Kahoko Hino speaking, who's this?"

"Kahoko…" a familiar voice called out.

"L. Len... Is something wrong?"

"I just want to inform you that I'll be leaving for Europe after this call. I'll call you if I have time. Just always remember, I love you Kahoko. Take care of your fingers, okay? See you soon. Bye."

Len cut the line, without Hino saying even a single word.

"_Len.. He's leaving. I'll miss him. This is for the best."_

Kahoko sighed.

**[9:05 a.m.] **

Kahoko really misses Aoi Kaji. They have not been talking since the day he saw her with Len.

Kahoko decided to send him a text message saying..

_Aoi-kun, are you okay? You haven't been talking to me lately. I miss you._

_Kahoko_

After 5 minutes, she received a text message from Aoi.

_Kahoko,_

_I'm fine. I just thought of spacing out a bit. After the day that I saw you with Len, I assumed that you and Len got back together. Well, did you?_

_I really miss you so much Kahoko._

_Aoi_

"I think I should tell him the truth." Kahoko

_Aoi-kun, are you free today? I need to tell you something.._

_Kahoko_

Unexpectedly, Aoi called her.

"Kahoko, I'll pick you up there, at about, 10 minutes?"

"Hai. See you Aoi-kun."

-

Aoi arrived.

He's wearing a plain grey shirt and a black pair pants. Kahoko, on the other hand, is wearing a red blouse and a white pair of pants.

"Shall we go Hino-san?"

"Yeah. Uhm. Aoi-kun, let's just hang out in your mansion. I think that's the best place to tell you that something…"

"Okay Kahoko."

**[At the mansion,9:30 a.m.]**

"Uhm.. About what I'm going to tell you.. First of all, Len and I did not get back together. I actually said my goodbye to him. Now, would you please close your eyes?"

Aoi did as she requested.

While doing so, Kahoko kissed him lovingly. He was shocked. But he felt a sudden electricity fill his body when Kahoko's lips touched his.

It is what he's been waiting for. Now he knows that he will be dating her from that moment on. Kahoko made him the happiest man in the world that time.

"Kahoko, does this mean that, we... we are dating now?"

"Yes, Aoi. We are." Kahoko said happily.

Aoi Kaji jumped and jumped and jumped. He's really happy. He hugged her tight and said,

"Thank you Kahoko. I… I... I love you."

"I love you too Aoi. Thanks for making me happy."

"You're welcome Kahoko." He said as he pressed his lips against her. It's the best kiss that he had. She's his first girlfriend and his first kiss. All that he can think now is their relationship that it would work out well.

**[Monday morning, 6:10 a.m.]**

_Good morning sweetie. I'm downstairs waiting for you. I told mom already that we're dating, and it's okay with her._

_I love you Kahoko._

_Aoi_

This message popped up her cell phone.

"He's such a gentleman... and not afraid of anything."

Kahoko got up and prepared for school. Of course, she's excited because her boyfriend is downstairs, waiting for her.

She dressed neatly this time. Her hair is ponytailed.

"Wow Kahoko, you're really pretty today."

"Thanks Aoi. Mom! We'll be going now. Take care mom."

"Take care Kahoko! Also you, Aoi!" said Mrs. Hino while winking at Aoi.

-

**[At the school, 6:30 a.m.]**

Nao, Mio: "Good morning Kaho-chan! Good morning, Aoi? Hey Kaho, what's the meaning of this?"

"We're together now, Mio, Nao. Sorry if I haven' told you right away girls."

"Eh? Sugoi! We're both happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Mio, Nao."

**[6 years later]**

It's been 6 years since Aoi and Kahoko have started dating. They're still together until now. They decided to take up Bachelor of Music (Major in Violin) as their college programs, and now, being a graduate of Seiso College, both of them are popular in Japan because of their musical abilities. Every week, they will hold a charity concert to raise funds for their foundation.

-

It's Saturday, and they'll have to perform once again at the Minami Theatre. This time, their concert is for Seiso College, to increase its popularity. Together with the past concour participants, namely, Kazuki Hihara, Azuma Yunoki, Shouko Fuyuumi, Keiichi Shimizu, Ryotaro Tsuchiura, and Len Tsukimori, Aoi and Kahoko played as an ensemble. They played different concert pieces, but the highlight of the concert was Elgar's Salut D'Amour.

What had happened to the other concour participants anyway?

Kazuki Hihara took up Music at Germany. He majored at the trumpet and he's a stable performer in a famous orchestra in Bonn. He's dating Mio, one of Kahoko's girlfriends.

Azuma Yunoki studied Business Administration at England. He's a popular businessman now, but still plays the flute. He's engaged to Ayano. (Episode14)

Shouko Fuyuumi and Shimizu Keiichi are dating now. They're still studying at Seiso College and are taking up Music. Shouko is majoring at the clarinet, and piano being her minor, while Keiichi is majoring at the cello, with viola as his minor.

Ryotaro Tsuchiura graduated Summa Cum Laude at Seiso College with Bachelor of Music (Major in Piano) as his degree. He's now working with Misa Hamai.

Last but not the least; Len Tsukimori is now a world-renowned violinist. He graduated with the highest honors in Vienna University. He's still single. He never had another girlfriend after Kahoko.

**[After the concert, 9:00p.m...]**

"That was a great concert, huh? I missed playing with you guys!" Kazuki yelled cheerfully.

"Hihara-senpai hasn't changed a bit. He's still the jolly man that we know." Ryotaro spoke up.

"Where are we headed now? Why don't we get some food to eat? My treat..." Azuma frankly said.

"Why don't we go at the Venezia Café? All the food there is good. It's not that expensive either." Kahoko told Azuma.

"By the way guys, this is Aoi Kaji, my boyfriend. I'm sorry if I haven't told most of you lately." Kahoko said embarrassingly.

"Ehhh? Hi Aoi. I'm Kazuki."

"Hey there. I'm Azuma."

"Hi, Ryotaro here, Kahoko's best friend."

"I'm Shouko, and this sleepyhead is Keiichi."

"I'm Len." Len said without even looking at him.

"Hi guys. It's nice to meet you all." Aoi said, posing his cute smile to them.

-

**[At the Venezia Café, 9:30p.m]**

While everybody is eating, Kahoko spoke up and said,

"Guys, Aoi and I are getting married. It'll be held next month at the chapel near the camp where we stayed at during summer."

"W…What?!! Is this true Kaho-chan? Congratulations!" Kazuki happily uttered.

"Congratulations Kaho-senpai and Aoi-senpai." Keiichi and Shouko both said.

"I was expecting this, so Congratulations." Ryotaro whispered to Kahoko.

"It's nice to hear." Azuma said while putting up his ever-so-gorgeous smile.

"I see." These two words are the only ones that came out of Len's mouth.

Kahoko didn't notice Len's straight face. Instead, they just continued chattering until Azuma noticed that it's time to go already.

Everyone parted ways in front of Seiso Academy. Kazuki walked with Ryotaro, Azuma was picked up by his driver, Shouko and Keiichi took a cab, and all was left are Len, Aoi, and Kahoko.

They're all silent until they reached Kahoko's house. Aoi smacked her on the lips and Len did not even want to look at them. They bid each other their goodbyes then left.

Len and Aoi are left. They walked together until they reached Len's mansion.

"Kaji, I'm going to tell you once and for God's sake, don't ever hurt Kahoko or else I'll kill you. She's with you now."

"I promise Tsukimori. Thank you for letting me have her."

"Just make sure. And by the way, it's a good thing that you continued to play your violin. Bye."

"Bye."

-

**[A month after, The Wedding day]**

The birds are chirping, the wind is blowing, the flowers are dancing.. – it's going to be a great day.

"I can't believe that I'm going to get married. It seems to me like everything had happened just yesterday." Kahoko said.

"Kaho, don't worry. I know Aoi is a great guy. He'll surely take care of you." Mrs. Hino whispered while fixing Kahoko's hair.

Kahoko is wearing a goddess-like, cream gown accentuated with diamonds and crystals.

"It's time to go now, Kaho. Your groom is waiting."

The bridal car headed to the Church. Everything was just brilliant.

Kahoko and Aoi's best man is Tsukimori Len, while their maid of honor is Shouko Fuyuumi.

**[Flashback]**

"_Tsukimori, this is Kaji. Would you mind being the best man of my and Kaho's wedding? If it's okay with you..."_

"_Sure. I'll be there."_

**[End of Flashback]**

Everyone started clapping their hands upon the arrival of the bride. She felt like she is Cinderella – which her prince charming is just waiting inside for her.

The ceremony began.

Mendelssohn's Wedding March was being played.

The entourage started.

She walked.

He waited.

The matrimony initiated.

Everything was perfect when the priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

Aoi Kaji kissed her sweetly. It was his best day ever.

Aoi carried his Kahoko bridal style into the car. They headed to the mansion to have their honeymoon there.

**[Aoi's mansion, 8:00p.m]**

It's already evening and both of them dressed up in their pajamas. It's their first night to sleep together in one bed. Kahoko leaned to her left side, really showing Aoi that she's nervous.

"Kahoko, it's okay if you're not yet ready. I know you had a long, restless day. Sleep well now, okay? I love you." Then he kissed her.

"I love you too Aoi. Good night."

-

The next day, Kahoko woke up early. She started cooking breakfast for her husband who is still sleeping soundly at their bedroom.

She's cooking crab soup and omelet for breakfast - her favorite. As for dessert, it's a good thing that she found some chocolate and coated two apples with it.

As for Aoi, he's wondering why his wife is not at his side, so he decided to go downstairs and check if she's there. She's there alright. She's preparing the table.

Aoi surprised her by hugging her from her back. Kahoko likes him that way – really sweet and gentle.

"Let's eat now Aoi." She gave him a quick peck on his lips, and then ate.

"Amazing! This food is good. You really know your way around the kitchen huh?"

"Yeah. Thank you Aoi."

-

After eating, Kahoko rushed to their bedroom. She wants to feel the breeze at their balcony. It's so refreshing.

Aoi followed her right away, and then again, hugged her from her back.

He kissed her and carried her to the bed.

"Are you ready now, Kahoko?" She could feel him breathe in her neck, and with that, she nodded.

"Please be moderate okay? I leave everything to you know Aoi."

"I will sweet Kahoko." After that, he pleasured her.

**[9 months later, at the hospital]**

Aoi and Kahoko, together with the other concour participants rushed into the hospital.

"AHHHHH! The baby's coming out already!"

"There, there honey. Calm down now okay or you'll get ugly. Haha." Aoi teased her.

"This is your fault you freakin' --- OOOOOHHHHH! Get the babies out now doctor or I'll kill you --- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!"

-

After all those screaming and yelling…

"Congratulations, Mrs. Kaji. You have twins… A girl and a boy." Said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry for the things I've said before Doctor." Kahoko said.

"It's okay. It's normal for first-timers. Hehe." The doctor said.

The girl looks like Aoi because of her golden hair, while the boy is just like Kahoko – a redhead.

"Congratulations Kahoko. You too Aoi. What names will you be giving them?" Said the concour participants.

"The boy will be named, Ren, and the girl will be named Maui. Is that okay for you Kahoko?" Asked her husband.

"Yeah. That will be fine." Replied Kahoko.

Then Aoi whispered something to his wife.

"Thank you for giving birth to these wonderful babies. I love you so much."

"I love you too Aoi. So this is our destiny huh? I'll accept whatever it is, as long as I'm with you." She smiled and then she kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like my story. Kaji is my favorite character in La Cordsa now. Hehe. OF course, Len and Kazuki are still "in". Thank you again for reading. :)**


End file.
